


I need research for my book.

by agentLadyAmerica



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentLadyAmerica/pseuds/agentLadyAmerica
Summary: Peggy Carter is a romance author who needs her roommate for "research purposes."Steve is more than willing to help.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I need research for my book.

**Author's Note:**

> K. So. First smut fic in 6 years.
> 
> Please don't judge me too hard.

_God, writers block is the worst._

Peggy Carter hears the door unlock. Her new roommate, Steve Rogers, comes into the flat.

"Hey, Peg. How was your day?"

_perfect timing._

"I have very bad writers block. I need to do some research...I need help." Steve looks up at her. She's suddenly standing over him. "How can I help?" Steve asks.

"Well..." Peggy sits on the table and leans towards him. "I'm writing a sex scene." She leans closer. "I'm _terribly_ out of practice." She leans into his ear. "You asked how you can help...will you help me?"

She leans back just enough to look at his face. He's smiling. He knows where this is going, and he won't try to stop it. She does, after all, need help.

She gently leads him off the couch, and he pulls her in. He kisses her as if his life depends on it, and she wraps her legs around his waist. He groans against her lips, already hard. Shes only in her underwear and one of his flannel shirts, which only turns him on even more...not that he'd admit it just yet. _that's the good thing about her working from home...she's never fully dressed._ He thinks to himself.

They get to the bedroom and he sets her down. He moves over to the bedside table and gets a condom. "You were prepared." Peggy observes. "Yeah, well...I may have been waiting." Is all he says before she removed his shirt, kissing his chest. She reaches down and removes his belt, and he pulls down his pants. She lays down on the bed and pulls down her underwear, kind of self-conscious that they're just cotton panties and not something sexy. He crawls up to her and starts to kiss her, lining himself up with her pussy, noticing how wet she is. Once he's inside her, she flips them over so she's on top. She starts to ride him, her hands on his chest, hovering over him. She looks beautiful. She's still wearing his shirt, and he pushes it down her shoulders. She smirks, and sits up, discarding the flannel. She's not wearing a bra.

He flips them again so he's on top, and he thrusts in and out of her, and she moans as he kisses her neck, nipping and biting and sucking. She knots her hands in his hair, and feels herself reach her climax, crying out his name, making him reach his climax, too. He pulls out, but he's not done.

He kisses down her body. She spreads her legs. He hasn't shaved in a while, and his stubble scratches at her inner thighs. She feels his fingers inside her, rubbing at her clit. He pulls his fingers out. "Steve-" she starts, but then she feels his lips on her thigh, kissing it gently, before leaning in and running his tongue inside her vulva, hearing her moan as his tongue finds her clit. He starts moving his tongue in circles, hearing her moan his name and sigh how she's been waiting for this, eating her out and enjoying every single second that his tongue is in her pussy. He knows she's about to cum, so he stops eating out her pussy. She starts to gasp his name, and he puts a finger inside her, moving his finger slowly around her clit. She wants it faster, rougher, the way she craves. She moves her hips, helping him. He keeps fingering her, using one hand to run along her thighs and adding a second and third finger.

She gasps, and he pulls his fingers out. He goes back in with his tongue. She pulls his hair, reaching her climax, her back arching and her cries loud enough to wake the neighbors. He moves back up her body, kissing her gently on the lips. She tastes herself on his lips. She pulls away, resting her head on his chest. He gets up to discard the condom, and goes back to find her nearly asleep in his bed. He goes to lay with her and she cuddles close to him. He puts his arms around her, and she hears him quietly say "I love you." Before drifts off.

She writes exactly what happened in her novel the next morning, "I love you" and everything.

Steve laughs when he reads it, months later when it's published. He looks over at her, writing at her desk again. He walks over, wraps his arms around her from behind, leans down to her ear and says "Theres a lot more where that came from...need help with research?"

**Author's Note:**

> ...I dont know if I did a good job. Let me know.


End file.
